


Peligro

by Panari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Homoeroticism, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panari/pseuds/Panari
Summary: La tentación era grande, era una idea que cruzaba por su cabeza hacia mucho tiempo, especialmente en sus sueños más indecorosos.En la confianza está el peligro, y había mucho que perder en esa situación. Otabek arriesgaba perder la fuerte amistad que tenía con Yuri Plisetsky. Sin embargo, desde que vio al novio de su mejor amigo, un flechazo lo abordó, una imparable atracción.Estaba seguro, ese chico sentía lo mismo. Lo notó en cómo lo miraba, en esos ojos aparentemente inocentes. Estaba seguro de que, en la intimidad de la soledad, Katsuki lo deseaba tanto como él.Y fue una noche, donde pudo saciar su más profundo anhelo.—Beka, ¿aceptarías hacer un trío conmigo y con Yuuri?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two-Shot inspirado en la canción “Peligro” de Gotan Proyect.   
> Ship: Otayuuri (Otabek Altin y Yuuri Katsuki)   
> Advertencias: Es un two-shot de lemon sin mayor trama. En el primer capítulo hay un trio y versatilidad. En el segundo hay juegos de rol. Y en los dos hay mucha, mucha cochinada.

¿Cómo podría decir que no a su amigo? Mantuvo su rostro impávido ante la petición de su mejor amigo; cuando por dentro, de tan solo imaginar poseer al chico que le robaba el sueño, un calor frenético recorría cada una de sus tripas.

—Solo a ti te tengo la confianza para pedirte esto. —Yuri se veía algo nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos mientras evadía la mirada—. Sé que es raro, pero es algo que quiero probar hace mucho y… por fin logré que él quisiera.

—¿Él no quería?

—Ya sabes cómo es —indicó a la vez que rodaba sus ojos, como una mueca de fastidio, mueca que irritó internamente al de mayor edad—. Se preocupa demasiado.

—Deberías considerar sus deseos —expresó por mera cortesía, para camuflar su anhelo, rogando en su interior que Yuri mantuviera su postura.

El patinador ruso, quien hace apenas un mes había cumplido los dieciocho años, soltó un suspiro a la vez que se recostaba en la cama del hotel, Otabek se mantuvo sentado en el mueble. Esta era su segunda semana de vacaciones en San Petersburgo, había viajado con la excusa de ver a Yuri, cuando internamente deseaba ver al patinador japonés.

—Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que debajo de esa estúpida apariencia de monje, existe un pervertido. Es que, Beka —insistió, sentándose sobre la cama—, estoy seguro que lo hace para aparentar algo que no es, para controlarse.

—¿Cómo?

—¿En serio piensas que un tipo que baila en el caño borracho, no aceptaría probar otras prácticas sexuales?

La mirada de seriedad que se dibujaba en el rostro del kazajo, desanimó al local. Yuri volvió a recostarse.

—Es difícil —masculló, mirando el blanco techo de la habitación.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tener una relación con un extranjero.

Otabek apretó ligeramente su mano, incomodándose al ver a su amigo no tenerle consideración al chico que deseaba en secreto. Era cierto, él no deseaba casarse con Yuuri Katsuki, pero deseaba, al menos, su bienestar. 

—Pero él aceptó, vamos, Beka —volvió a sentarse y sujetó el brazo de su amigo—. Dime que sí, eres al único que le tengo la confianza para esto. No se lo quiero pedir a Mila porque temo que Yuuri se enganche de ella. Tú eres mi amigo, jamás habrá sentimientos entre nosotros.

Era cierto, entre ellos hubo una amistad con ventaja durante el periodo en que Yuuri y Viktor fueron pareja. No obstante, producto de severos problemas de comunicación, la relación entre los patinadores mayores se vio irremediablemente afectada.

Durante su amistad, pasaron ciertas cosas, aunque Otabek siempre supo que no pasaría de lo carnal. Ninguno veía algo romántico en el otro.

 

No así como con Yuuri Katsuki.

Algo tenía ese chico que volvía loco al patinador asiático. No sabía si eran sus ojos tan expresivos, su mirada inocente, su piel de porcelana, sus diversas facetas… o su maravilloso trasero.

Yuuri tenía una retaguardia envidiable.

Además, sospechaba que la estamina que Yuuri mostraba en la competencia, pudiera ser llevada a otros ámbitos… como el ring de cuatro perillas llamado “cama”.

Estaba seguro.

Fantaseaba en ver ese hermoso trasero en distintos ángulos. En cuatro, de lado, de pie. Fantaseaba con la idea de ver ese hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras le daba el mayor placer de su vida. Fantaseaba con oír esa voz algo chillona, exclamando su nombre mientras le exigía ir más rápido.

De solo pensarlo, su entrepierna se emocionaba.

—Lo pasaremos genial.

—Está bien, solo porque insistes —respondió con serenidad, manteniendo su expresión controlada.

Yuri dejó escapar un gritillo de alegría, a la vez que extendía sus brazos.

Coordinaron para dos días más, pues Yuuri estaba por regresar de Japón.

Fueron dos días de grandes ansias para Otabek, se despertaba en medio de la noche, producto de aquellos sueños donde el japonés le susurraba al oído obscenidades jamás antes pensadas. Fueron dos días donde Otabek terminaba dándose largas duchas con agua fría para calmarse; aunque no siempre lo lograba, fracasando al necesitar acariciar su propia entrepierna, imaginándose que esa mano era de Katsuki.

Quería tenerlo, y ya.

(…)

 

Manteniendo su clásico semblante, estaban los tres en el departamento que compartía la pareja, específicamente en la habitación. Yuuri no miraba a los ojos a su “nuevo compañero”, sino que más bien, sostenía su vaso de limonada, sin dejar de darle golpecitos al vaso con sus dedos.

Estaba nervioso, todos podían palpar ese nerviosismo… menos Yuri.

El ruso charlaba de lo más bien con su mejor amigo, como si fuera una junta entre amigos… y no una experiencia que cambiaría la vida de los tres.

Por una parte, Otabek quería culminar sus fantasías, pero le preocupaba el semblante del japonés, ¿debía desistir de aquella oportunidad?

—Deberíamos animar esto —espetó de repente el menor de los tres, arrebatándole a su pareja el vaso de limonada.

—O-oye, aún no…

—Lo sé, solo le daré un toque mágico. Ya vengo.

Y así, Yuri dejó a los futuros amantes solos. Dándole la posibilidad de conocerte un poco más. La confianza ciega del ruso, había abierto una puerta que ya no podía ser cerrada.

Yuuri alzó la vista con gran nerviosismo, para ver una apacible sonrisa de Otabek, sonrisa que jamás le había visto, aguando el temor que le tenía al mejor amigo de su pareja. Pues, a él le causaba cierto temor las personas tan serias como el kazajo, no obstante, ese sujeto intimidante levemente más bajo que él, lo miraba con amabilidad.

—No haré nada que tú no quieras.

Le dijo con tranquilidad, sin dejar de mirarlo. Esa frase revolvió el estómago de Yuuri y no pudo despegar su vista de los oscuros ojos del kazajo.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio, estudiando cada detalle de la anatomía del otro. Estaban a punto de hacerlo y no conocían mucho del otro, ¿pero eso era realmente importante? Yuuri bajó la mirada hacia las piernas del chico y fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo evidente que había sido.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y se cubrió gran parte de su cara, se sentía como un pervertido. Se había fijado en el “paquete” de su “compañero” y Otabek lo había percatado.

¡Debía pensar que era un pervertido!

La vergüenza se acrecentó al oír una risilla tosca, típica de alguien que no reía a menudo. Yuuri volteó, todavía cubriéndose, y vio al chico con la misma sonrisa.

No sabía si lo había interpretado bien, pero parecía no haberle molestado su osadía.

 ¿Acaso Otabek de verdad quería? ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con él? Él nunca había hecho un trio, tan solo tenía sexo convencional. Un cosquilleo abordó su pelvis y se sintió mal consigo mismo, sentía que estaba a punto de cometer una infidelidad consensuada.

—Toma.

De pronto, la rudeza de la voz de Yuri irrumpió el ambiente. Rápidamente, el ruso le entregó a su pareja el mismo vaso que antes estaba bebiendo. Yuuri acercó su nariz al recipiente, no encontró nada distinto.

 Algo tramaba Yuri.

—¿Qué le echaste?

—Pruébalo.

Debía confiar en él, ¿cierto? Con temor, acercó el vaso a sus labios y degustó el líquido. Yuri le había echado vodka a su limonada.

—Solo le eché una dosis, es para que tu cuerpo se relaje. Si no vas a hacer nada malo, ¿cierto Otabek? —preguntó al final, rodeando su brazo por el cuello de su amigo. El mencionado tan solo asintió—. Es más, todos vamos a tomar un poco.

Otabek y Yuuri bebieron su vaso sin dejar de mirarse… y Yuri no se dio cuenta de lo que había fomentado. Él tan solo veía su fantasía a punto de hacerse realidad, siempre había deseado probar un trío.

Aunque lo que realmente quería… era otra cosa, y sabía que esas personas podrían cumplir su fantasía sin exponerse a perder lo que amaba. Pero se había equivocado, ya lo vería después. Ahora, ya no había nada que hacer. La ocasión estaba hecha, la puerta se había abierta y el lazo de fuego se estaba formando entre Otabek y Yuuri.

Un cosquilleo invadió las tripas de Yuri, quién de forma rauda dejó su vaso en la mesita de noche para sentarse en las piernas de su novio. El japonés, por la sorpresa, dejó caer un poco del líquido al suelo alfombrado. Pero a nadie le importó, Yuri se concentró en besar los labios llenos de vodka de su novio y de tocar la blanca piel que escondía tras los kilos de ropa que solía usar. Yuuri cerró sus ojos al instante, pero el ruso miró a Otabek y le guiñó el ojo.

Era la señal.

Así empezaba el juego.

Otabek se mordió un poco el labio, en un intento de controlarse antes de comenzar la acción, no debía verse demasiado ansioso delante de ambos. Lentamente, caminó hacia la pareja, solo que colocándose detrás del japonés. Pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de Yuuri reaccionó ante su presencia, notó cómo sus músculos se tensaban al momento de aspirar el perfume amaderado de Otabek. Con lentitud, mientras el ruso besaba con devoción a su novio, Otabek colocó sus gruesos dedos alrededor del cuello y nuca del asiático, para luego deslizarse por aquella pálida piel como si fuera un lienzo en blanco y sus dedos los pinceles del placer.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Yuuri, y Otabek lo interpretó como una bienvenida.

Las manos de Yuuri estaban de manera firme apoyadas en los hombros del ruso y Otabek decidió ayudar un poco a calentar el ambiente. Acomodándose tras el chico, Otabek comenzó un caminito de cálidos besos desde el lóbulo del japonés hacia la nuca, donde aprovechaba de chupar y lamer todo a su paso.

Yuuri volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro por la sensación que lo abordaba, era extraño y a la vez excitante tener a dos labios encima de él, uno por delante y otro por detrás. Todavía se encontraba nervioso e incómodo, pero menos que antes.

Eso era un gran avance.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, deseoso de ver qué maravillas se escondía tras la camisa del japonés, Otabek bajó sus manos con suavidad, recorriendo cada centímetro de tela que cubría la cintura del muchacho; y pudo sentir cómo Yuuri se estremeció al sentirlo.

Yuuri pudo sentir cómo el ruso le sujetaba fuertemente los mechones de su cabello, manteniéndole fija la cabeza, mientras lo besaba cada vez más apasionado. En otras circunstancias, le habría seguido la corriente; pero ahora teniendo un par de manos y un par de labios extras acariciando cada parte de su caliente piel, era una misión complicada.

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando Yuri se separó ligeramente para poder levantarle la playera, hizo un ademán de negación en tanto el carmín barnizaba sus mejillas, cuando se quedó petrificado al sentir cómo Otabek, desde atrás, ayudaba a su amigo a quitarle la prenda. Titubeó, aún perplejo y avergonzado por lo que sucedía, viendo cómo sus carnes quedaban expuesta a los patinadores, especialmente cuando sus pezones fueron visibles a su novio, puesto que no era él el que los tocaba, sino el acompañante.

Soltó un quejido, al momento en que se encogía en sí mismo, preso de la vergüenza. Yuri volvió a besar esos húmedos y temblosos labios para que, por fin, su pareja se olvidara de la vergüenza y de las normas sociales. En tanto, Otabek acomodó la playera sobre los hombros del chico para poder empezar a acariciar y besar a gusto la piel.

Yuri no le había dado ninguna restricción, ningún límite, así que supuso que tendría completa libertad de acción. Eso lo entusiasmaba internamente, el pensar en tener a Katsuki bajo suyo, al merced de sus manos, viendo cómo se derretía tal cual chocolate al sol. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando escuchó un suspiro de parte de Yuuri, provocando un cosquilleo en su parte interna. Quería oír más, por lo que ascendió una de sus manos hacia los pectorales del chico para poder acariciar esa porción de piel.

Se escuchó un fuerte quejido, medio ahogado entre el beso que se estaba dando la pareja, que parecía apasionarse cada vez más. Otabek rodeó en círculos ese diminuto botón, dando ligeros apretones y pellizcos, alternándolos con presiones y caricias en la piel aledaña. Yuuri siguió quejándose y Otabek observó cómo las mejillas del japonés seguían tan rojizas como un semáforo; señal que en vez de detenerlo, más lo encendía.

De pronto, Yuri cortó el beso, apreciando el potente sonrojo de Yuuri y cómo Otabek recorría su blanca piel, sin dejar de besarle el cuello. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina, en tanto se mordía el labio con deseo. Yuuri lo observó con vergüenza, sintiendo que hacía algo malo al disfrutar los toques del otro patinador; sin embargo, Yuri parecía complacido por la vista.

—Kobuta, relájate de una maldita vez, pareces una virgen y es lo que menos tiene tu cuerpo.

En ese momento, aprovechando que Yuuri estaba quieto mirando a su pareja, Otabek le quitó la playera de una buena vez, para luego rodear con su mano la quijada del japonés y darle un apasionado beso, el que Yuuri no respondió de inmediato.

Se sentía incómodo, el amigo de su novio lo besaba y él estaba mirando, sabía que Yuri era celoso pero ahora no estaba haciendo nada. Dio una rápida mirada a su pareja, quién los miraba con la misma sonrisa, lo cual llevó a Yuuri a pensar que el ruso no estaba molesto con lo que pasaba.

Aunque claro, él había formado la instancia.

Otabek besaba distinto, no era rudo como Yuri pero mantenía la dominancia. Besaba más lento pero más intenso, tan intenso que sentía que le robaba el aire…

Y aquello, le agradó bastante.

Otabek seguía conociendo esa piel a través de su tacto y pudo sentir cómo las temblorosas  manos del asiático se posaban en sus hombros, profundizando el acto. Yuuri respondió al beso con un ritmo igual de lento, ritmo que Otabek buscó apresurar; sin embargo, abrió uno de sus ojos para ver la reacción de Yuri.

Yuri estaba absorto mirándolos, con una vista lejos de reflejar enojo, sino el más puro éxtasis. Ahí pareció entender porqué su amigo se lo había pedido, haciendo comparación a cuando eran amigos con ventaja. Siempre se preguntó la razón por la cual a Yuri le gustaba grabarse mientras compartían momentos íntimos y, más de una vez, lo descubrió mirando esos videos. La primera vez que lo descubrió, incluso, favoreció un nuevo encuentro.

Yuri era voyerista.

Vio cómo su amigo le hacía un movimiento de cabeza y señalaba algo hacia atrás, justo hacia lo que parecía ser el pantalón de Yuuri. Otabek le devolvió una mirada confundida, sin dejar de besar al hombre que lo volvía loco, y notó cómo la expresión complacida del ruso cambiaba a frustración. Le escuchó mascullar enfadado, cosa que tensó al japonés, quién dejó los labios del kazajo para voltear a ver a su novio.

Yuri caminó hacia la cama y, prácticamente, empujó a su novio en el pecho, obligándolo a terminar recostado sobre la cama. Otabek se apartó, sintiéndose confundido, aunque se preocupó al ver la expresión de temor de Yuuri, quién soltó un par de disculpas atropelladas.

Ignorándolas, Yuri comenzó a repartir besos en el vientre de su chico, quién comenzó a jadear por la sensación. Yuuri estaba confundido, no sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Yuri y eso le estresaba, volteó a su derecha y un poderoso golpe de vergüenza pegó de lleno en su rostro al ver lo cerca que estaba de la entrepierna de Otabek, pudiendo notar la erección de éste bajo el pantalón deportivo.

Lo peor, para Yuuri, es que Otabek se dio cuenta y sonrió complacido. Su parte racional le gritaba que se alejara, que eso no estaba bien; mas, la parte instintiva le decía que se dejara de estupideces y que se entregara al placer, ¿cuándo tendría aquel paquetote a su merced nuevamente? Esa cosa debía ser más grande que la de su novio o, incluso, más grande que la de Viktor.

Y eso que él pensaba que ningún otro pene igualaría la longitud de su ex novio.

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando sintió las manos de Yuri rodeando el borde de su pantalón y, antes de protestar, las hábiles manos del ruso, que se movían como finas alas de mariposa, recorriendo todo a su paso, llegaron a la base de su pene.

Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta al sentir el toque, por un momento cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación, para luego abrirlos al recordar que no estaban solos, encontrando la mirada divertida de Yuri.

—Beka, ¿por qué no le muestras a Yuuri eso que te cuelga entre las piernas? Él debe estar hambriento.

—¡Yura! —gritó avergonzado el pobre japonés, intentando levantarse para reprochar por la acción, cuando sintió cómo su pareja empezaba a acariciar su parte más sensible, llevándolo a soltar un gemido, impidiéndole seguir protestando.

Por la acción, Yuuri dejó caer su cabeza en la cama mientras su espalda se arqueaba al sentir las, cada vez más rápidas, caricias en su pene. Otabek contemplaba extasiado las expresiones de placer del chico, era mejor que en sus sueños, mucho mejor. Su pene se endureció un poco más al imaginar cómo sería cuando llegara al orgasmo, cuando sus ojos se volvieran blancos, cuando sus piernas temblaran de las contracciones y cómo se sentiría el anillo muscular de esa zona tan íntima reaccionando a esas oleadas de placer, imaginó cómo se sentirían esas contracciones en su pene, como si fueran suaves lamidas a toda su extensión.

Quería hacer suyo a Yuuri ahora ya.

Aprovechándose de que Yuri dio su aprobación, Otabek bajó un poco sus pantalones y su ropa interior, no tenía ganas de quitárselos habiendo algo más urgente. Se arrodilló al lado de la cara de Yuuri, quién lo miró entre extasiado y nervioso, Otabek tomó entre sus manos el rostro del japonés y lo guió directo hasta su pene.

“Sí que era grande” pensó Yuuri al ver la intimidad de Otabek al aire, a vista y paciencia de todos. Apenas vio el sexo del chico a su lado, sintiendo el aroma clásico de ese órgano, algo dentro de él despertó. Sí, tenía nervios, nervios de lo que sucedería y de si Yuri solo estaba poniéndolo a prueba; pero también nació el deseo, sintió su lengua girar alrededor de su boca tan solo al ver el enorme paquete con el que fue dotado el kazajo.

Lo bueno es que Otabek hizo todo, él solo tuvo que abrir la boca.

Y Yuri no parecía disgustado, él siguió acariciando su pene, aun con la mirada encima.

Otabek dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la húmeda cavidad de Yuuri abordarlo. Yuuri podía verse inocente, tímido, angelical y hasta ingenuo, pero su lengua tenía experiencia en otras artes que no fuera comer o hablar. La lengua del japonés envolvió la cálida piel de esa zona tan sensible, mientras sus mejillas abrazaban el resto y generaban constantes succiones que podrían volver loco a cualquiera. Otabek guió los movimientos del chico, colocando su mano derecha firmemente en la cabeza de Yuuri y jalando esos fantásticos y sedosos mechones azabaches, tan oscuros como la noche que permitió ese encuentro. En tanto, usaba la izquierda para sostenerse en la cama y no desplomarse sobre el chico.

El cuerpo de Yuuri estaba entregándose paulatinamente al placer, cada vez su cerebro iba apagándose para dejar la parte más primitiva actuar. Los suaves quejidos que emitía el kazajo lo incitaban a llegar más lejos, quería averiguar el límite de aquel estoico hombre y cómo sería su rostro consumido por el máximo de los placeres. Yuuri abrió los ojos a la vez que colocaba una mano en la base del pene del hombre y le lanzó la mirada más seductora que su mente pudo formular, recibiendo como respuesta una maldición en ruso y la visión de Otabek mordiéndose el labio. Entusiasmado, respiró profundo y llevó más adentro el pene de Otabek, hasta el inicio de su garganta, arrancándole el primer gemido.

Otabek pensó que, quizás, Yuuri se atragantaría y se ahogaría, pero pudo ver que el japonés mantenía un buen ritmo, parecía tener experiencia. Miró a Yuri jadeando, quién le lanzó una mirada orgullosa, todavía masturbando a su pareja, y con la mano libre se señaló a sí mismo.

Otabek entendió el mensaje y maldijo que su amigo tuviera tan buena suerte de encontrar a alguien que hiciera tan buenos orales.

Yuri comenzó a percatarse que el cuerpo de su novio empezara a sobre-reaccionar, lo notó en cómo le temblaban las piernas, en cómo arqueaba cada vez más su espalda y en cómo escapaban jadeos de sus labios ocupados. Por lo que, sin avisar, apartó su mano… no sin antes decirle a Otabek en un susurro, en el idioma que ellos compartían, que por ningún motivo permitiera que Yuuri desocupara su boca.

Y eso era lo que menos quería el kazajo.

Al momento de sentir la pérdida de las caricias y, por ende, el fin del placer, Yuuri quiso apartarse para protestar. Sin embargo, la gruesa mano del kazajo lo impidió. Yuuri soltó un par de quejas, tanto con sus sonidos como con su mirada, mas, Otabek logró silenciarlas al dejar escapar un profundo gemido.

Yuri vio cómo el pene de su novio tembló como respuesta, y se sintió satisfecho al ver cómo los dos congeniaban tan bien en el sexo. “Maldición” pensó al verlos de esa manera tan erótica, viendo cómo Yuuri recorría sin pudor la hombría de su amigo con gran devoción, mientras Otabek lo forzaba a llegar más profundo. Yuri estaba enormemente excitado, más que cuando él era el activo, más que cuando él recibía las atenciones de su novio. Por fin podía saciar su fantasía de ver cómo su novio tenía sexo con alguien más, estando él presente.

Era cierto, la idea de que Yuuri mirara a otro lo enfermaba, la idea de que Yuuri siguiera llevándose bien con Viktor lo sacaba de quicio, no quería que nadie le quitara el amor de su Yuuri; pero ahí, en esa circunstancias, lo permitía, porque no había nada más erótico que ver cómo ese enorme pene lleno de saliva entraba y salía de la boca de su amado.

Yuri se mordió el labio al verlos, a la vez que lamía el borde interno de él. Apresurado, se deshizo de toda la ropa que cubriera su miembro inferior, liberando su pene de la prisión de tela, para luego comenzar a masturbarse, viendo en primera fila aquella desorbitante pasión.

Sin embargo, la diversión tuvo que terminar cuando notó que se estaban emocionando de más y temió que Otabek terminara en el rostro de Yuuri, no podía permitir eso si la noche recién estaba comenzando.

Gateó donde ellos y, tomando de la mandíbula a Yuuri, los separó. Yuuri lo miró preocupado, aunque con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, a la vez que un hilo de saliva recorría la comisura de sus labios.

—Ya le quedó bien claro a Beka tus dotes con la lengua —dijo con una ronca voz, acariciándole la lengua con su pulgar, Yuuri pudo sentir un ligero gusto salado en él—, pero hay más cosas que quiero que pruebe —agregó, corriéndole del rostro algunos mechones—, date la vuelta sobre mí.

Yuuri obedeció sin chistar, ya que en el sexo ellos tenían esa dinámica, Yuri mandaba y Yuuri acataba todo lo que él decía. Otabek se apartó de ellos, algo confundido y obnubilado por lo que recién hacía experimentado.

Yuri tomó la cabeza de su novio y la llevó directo a su pecho, a la vez que jalaba sus mechones. Otabek pudo ver cómo Yuuri empezó formar un caminito por el pecho de su pareja, partiendo por los pectorales hasta ir descendiendo por su abdomen.

—Beka, en el cajón tengo lubricante y condones, ya sabes qué hacer.

Por unos segundos, Otabek se sintió perdido, mirando cómo su amigo le daba órdenes a la vez que Yuuri le quitaba la playera para besarle el pecho. Recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo del asiático y se fijó que Yuuri estaba en cuatro sobre Yuri, por lo que captó el mensaje. No sabía si el ruso le dejaría poseer a su novio, pero el solo hecho de poder preparar a ese delicioso japonés hacía que a su pene llegara más sangre. Sacó del cajón la botellita de ese líquido tan necesario, junto con los preservativos, y volvió hacia la pareja; a esas alturas, Yuuri había bajado hacia la entrepierna de su pareja y estaba empezando a devorarla tal cual cómo lo había hecho antes con él. Yuri estaba sentado, mirando a Otabek con expectación, le hizo un gesto para que se acomodara detrás del japonés, quién no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, estaba más pendiente de darle placer a su pareja.

Otabek dejó los sobres en la cama y depositó en su mano una generosa cantidad de líquido, para luego calentarlo un poco al frotar sus manos, Yuuri no se daba cuenta de nada, estaba más pendiente de arrancarle más y más gemidos a su pareja de lo que había detrás de él.

Una risa burlesca escapó de los labios de Yuri cuando el japonés espetó un gritito de sorpresa al sentir la incursión de un dedo bañado en lubricante en su zona íntima. Yuuri quiso voltear, mas, Yuri no se lo permitió. El ruso colocó ambas manos en su cabeza, llevando a que Yuuri tragara más profundo, quién respondió con una profunda inspiración por su nariz.

Otabek no supo si seguir incursionando en el interior del japonés, se había asustado al ver cómo había reaccionado el chico, apretando más ese anillo muscular.

—Ese culo no se va a preparar solo —espetó Yuri, guiando los movimientos del asiático, quién lo miraba con desazón.

Otabek se encogió de hombros y volvió a la acción. Movió su dedo índice, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Yuuri seguía tenso, le escuchó quejarse y pensó en relajarlo por medio de caricias en su zona íntima.

Yuuri se estremeció al sentir tanta estimulación, él estar casi forzado a dar una felación a su pareja, la intrusión de ese dedo de forma sorpresiva, y ahora siendo masturbado, empezó a abrumarlo. Aun con la boca ocupada, se le podía oír algunos quejidos de su parte y Yuri se sintió maravillado al poder ver esos gestos, ya que era difícil poder apreciar las expresiones de placer cuando lo hacían ellos solos.

Se sorprendió de alguna manera al ver cómo la cara de Yuuri cambiaba con cada dedo, cuando Otabek introdujo un segundo ejemplar, Yuuri elevó sus cejas manteniendo los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un delicioso quejido. Yuri decidió que no se perdería la oportunidad de ver cómo su pareja gemía frente a él, por lo que lo forzó a dejar de practicarle sexo oral, colocando ambas manos en sus sienes.

Y pudo oír en primera fila como Yuuri dejaba escapar un gemido mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y extendía la cabeza, a la vez que un pequeño hilo de saliva caía por su boca pasando por su mentón. Yuri llevó una de sus manos al cabello del japonés para sostenerlo desde allí, apreciando como Yuuri movía sus caderas para sentir a los intrusos.

—Woah, Kobuta, eres mejor que cualquier prostituta.

Yuuri sonrió al oír el “halago” de su novio, acostumbrado a escucharle esas palabras fuertes. El japonés siguió moviéndose, sin dejar de mirar a Yuri a los ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior, no dejó de gemir al sentir cómo Otabek movía sus dedos de un lado a otro, explorando con gran deseo esa caverna llena de secretos.

Otabek estaba ansioso por poder oírlo desfallecer, aunque no pudiera verle la cara, después lo haría, la noche era larga, por ahora estaba conforme de poder oír cómo gemía con la voz más ronca.

Cuando introdujo un tercer dedo, todos pudieron oír un grito arrancar desde la garganta del mayor de ellos, Otabek había tocado la próstata y Yuri se maravilló al poder ver cómo Yuuri rodaba sus ojos hacia atrás, abría sus algo hinchados labios, mostrando un poco esa maravillosa lengüita, y su rostro en general se alisaba de cualquier arruga.

—Beka, hazlo ya —le ordenó Yuri y Otabek no esperó una segunda orden.

Escuchar ese gemido hizo que perdiera los estribos, su pene exigía reclamar cada pared interna de Yuuri como suya, acariciarla con fuerza para arrancarle más gritos. Otabek quería colocar con fuerza sus manos en las caderas del chico hasta dejarle moretones, agarrarlas con fuerza mientras se hundía en su interior, escuchando como Yuuri gemía sin parar, respondiéndole con ese sensual movimiento de caderas que había hecho antes, anhelaba que su cuerpo le pidiera ser follado una y otra vez, cada vez más y más profundo.

Y se dio la libertad de cumplir su fantasía.

Con gran rapidez se colocó el preservativo, para luego bañar su miembro con una generosa capa de lubricante, antes de meterlo de un solo golpe en la cavidad de Yuuri, permitiéndole a Yuri poder apreciar el estado de máximo placer y asombro de su pareja. Yuuri no cabía en sí mismo, la intromisión había sido demasiado brusca, demasiado sorpresiva, demasiado llenadora.

Yuri vio cómo se formaban lágrimas en los ojos de su pareja, cómo cambiaba su rostro de placer a uno doloroso, pero no se veía desgarrador. Lo único que escapó de los labios del japonés fue el aire saliendo de sus pulmones, ninguna palabra.

Antes de permitirle reponerse del golpe, Otabek extrajo rápidamente su pene para volver a meterlo de una sola vez. Yuuri sintió cómo algo le golpeaba por dentro, una ligera molestia en su estómago lo abordó y se sintió mareado. Bajó la cabeza por la abrumadora sensación, dejando escapar solo aire de sus labios, mas, Yuri impidió que rompieran el contacto visual, tomando a Yuuri de sus negros mechones y alzando su cabeza.

—Déjame verte como otro te folla —dijo con ronca voz, mordiéndose el labio.

Yuri estaba demasiado excitado viendo la expresión de su pareja. Otabek no cesó sus movimientos y Yuuri no lograba acostumbrarse al tamaño y grosor del otro hombre, definitivamente ese pene era demasiado enorme y no entendía como había cabido en su interior. Era tan grande que, simplemente, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la sensación de sentirse lleno y luego vacío, mientras el indecoroso ruido de los testículos de Otabek golpeándole las nalgas lo traía a la realidad.

Yuri nunca le permitió que cortaran el contacto visual. A medida que se iba acostumbrando, podía dejar escapar más gemidos placenteros en vez de mero aire escapando de su boca, sintiendo cómo el calor se apoderaba de esa zona. Se estaba intoxicando en una niebla de placer muy grande, nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Sí, el sexo con Yura era rudo, pero nunca a ese nivel, nunca había perdido la palabra ni el sentido, apenas recordaba cómo se llamaba o donde estaba, lo único que había en su mente era el pene de Otabek robándole toda la cordura.

Yuuri gemía y balbuceaba cosas en japonés, por lo que nadie le entendía, aunque Otabek deseaba saber qué salía de esa sucia boquita.

_Ohh, es enorme, muy enorme, delicioso, se siente muy bien…_

A pesar de estar fascinado mirando la expresión de su novio, había otras cosas que quería mirar. Por lo que se deslizó hacia atrás para poder quitarse debajo de Yuuri, quién sintió que se iba a desplomar por las sensaciones, mas, Otabek lo afirmó de los brazos, impidiendo que su cabeza descendiera.

Yuuri volvió a gemir igual de fuerte, mientras Otabek lo penetraba de distintos ángulos, a veces un poco más a la derecha, otras un poco más a la izquierda. Él se estaba esforzando solo para poder oír su nombre en los temblorosos labios del asiático.

Sin embargo, necesitaba saber qué pensaba Yuri, por lo que le dedicó una mirada y pudo ver que su amigo estaba fijo en cómo el pene de Otabek entraba y salía del interior de Yuuri, en tanto se masturbaba con gran ahínco. Eso le dio a entender que Yuri quería que fuera más rudo, por lo que Otabek retiró su pene del interior de Yuuri y, en un rápido movimiento, lo volteó.

Yuuri dejó escapar varios quejidos, tanto por el inesperado vaciado como por la brusca maniobra de ser girado para quedar de espaldas, mirando el techo. Antes de poder procesar qué ocurría, Otabek se bajó de la cama, colocando el cuerpo de Yuuri a la orilla de ésta y volver a penetrarlo con la misma fuerza.

— _O-Otabek_ —pudo escuchar cómo Yuuri gimió su nombre en medio de un grito de placer.

Yuri empezó a masturbarse más y más rápido, completamente excitado por lo que veía, podía ver claramente cómo el pene de su amigo entraba y salía con gran facilidad y eso era más excitante que hacerlo él mismo.

La atmósfera se sentía tan caliente, tanto que los tres sentían que respiraban fuego, solo que Yuuri y Otabek estaban quemándose por dentro. Estaban mirándose, sintiendo cómo el placer los invadía, sintiendo cómo la tentación los envolvía. Otabek estaba cumpliendo su mayor deseo, pero ese encuentro solo había agrandado sus anhelos, quería seguir viendo a Yuuri así, no solo una vez y ya, quería ver una y otra vez cómo de esos ojos rasgados salían lágrimas de placer, cómo Yuuri extendía su cabeza para mostrar la manzana de Adán, aquella muestra de la máxima tentación.

Otabek, dentro del placer que lo nublaba, estaba algo consciente que su amigo estaba ahí y que el peligro era enorme, estaba jugando con fuego y se estaba quemando por la lujuria. Su amigo podía verlo completamente extasiado por poseer a su pareja y de cómo ese deseo era algo más que la calentura por el momento.

Sin embargo, se preocuparía de guardar en su retina cómo Yuuri cada vez estaba más cerca del orgasmo, en cómo sus ojos giraban del placer, en cómo alzaba las cejas a cada estocada y cómo gozaba al sentir cómo sus testículos golpeaban las perfectas nalgas de ese “tímido” joven. Por un momento, la fantasía de golpear esas bellas nalgas con sus manos lo inundó, pero no quería llegar tan lejos. Sí, era un primitivo, cegado por el placer, pero tenía sus pies bien puestos en la tierra.

Literal y figurativamente hablando.

—¡Hey! ¡Paren! —exigió Yuri con la voz ronca.

Otabek se tensó, había sido descubierto. Yuuri estaba demasiado extasiado cómo para procesar que su novio había detenido el enorme placer que lo inundaba, por lo que soltó un resoplido en queja, estaba por llegar al orgasmo y él quería culminar.

—¿Acaso crees que el culo de mi novio será lo único profanado esta noche? —espetó con fuerza, todavía sosteniendo su pene entre sus manos. Otabek pudo ver cómo el pre semen brotaba de la punta.

—Yura —soltó débilmente Yuuri, en tono de reproche, completamente hecho un desastre desparramado por la cama. Él no quería más juegos, solo quería ser follado hasta el clímax por ese enorme pene que no tendría nunca más.

Yuri ignoró la queja de su novio, soltó su propio pene y caminó hacia donde estaba la botellita de lubricante. Otabek lo miró confundido, había extraído su pene del cálido interior del japonés, sintiendo una queja interna al perder semejante maravilla. Sin embargo, no retiró el condón de su entrepierna, por si Yuri cambiaba de opinión.

—Arrodíllate arriba de Yuuri —ordenó el ruso, todavía desnudo, sosteniendo la botellita en sus manos.

Otabek comprendió lo que Yuri quería y se tensó. Si tuviera que elegir entre ser el activo o el pasivo de un encuentro, preferiría en un ochenta por ciento ser el activo —como ahora—, mas, sabía que su amigo era mandón en todo ámbito y él solo tenía que obedecerle. Después de todo, sería la forma de retribuirle satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.

—Él está muy cansado como para prepararte, pero cuando vea tu cara se le pasará al momento.

Esas palabras confundieron al kazajo, Yuuri estaba demasiado nublado como para procesar lo que su novio decía, es más, la única preocupación que tenía el japonés en ese momento era que ingresara el aire suficiente para poder mantenerse vivo. Parecía algo simple, pero él sentía que más que entrar aire, solo entraba calor y más calor, sofocándolo por dentro.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri pudo ver el rostro de Otabek al ser penetrado por uno de los embetunados dedos de Yuri, se dio cuenta que todavía había noche… y que no quería que terminara luego. Yuuri, todavía jadeando por el cansancio, vio cómo Otabek se quejaba ante la intrusión, vio cómo Otabek apretaba sus ojos —a diferencia suya que solía estirar su frente— y ladeaba la cabeza al compás de sus quejidos.

Yuuri se mantuvo fijo mirando esas nuevas expresiones, Otabek no extendía la cabeza, sino que la escondía, se quejaba entre dientes mientras las manos le temblaban. Yuuri alzó sus manos al rostro del chico para poder verlo y sentir la caliente piel bajo sus manos le hizo temblar, Otabek se estremeció al ser tocado por Yuuri al momento en que el ruso introducía un tercer dedo; y Yuuri pudo ver cómo Otabek gemía fuerte y claro, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Fue una maravillosa vista.

Yuuri se preguntó cómo sería sentir el interior de Otabek, cómo sería observarlo mientras llegaba al placer y se olvidó por completo de la vergüenza inicial, el eros ya estaba adosado a cada una de sus células y su determinación no le permitiría que esa noche culminara sin hacer que Otabek llegara al orgasmo como el kazajo casi lo logra en él… si no hubiera sido por la intromisión de Yuri.

—Kobuta, siéntate como en flor de loto.

Yuuri se corrió un poco para poder ver a su novio, ya que Otabek estaba encima de él. Yuri estaba serio y al ver que Yuuri no respondió inmediato, apretó el entrecejo.

Era mejor hacerle caso.

Se colocó en esa posición, sentándose en la cama con las piernas abiertas y los tobillos juntos, al tiempo que colocaba sus manos atrás para apoyarse un poco más. Yuri le lanzó uno de los sobres de preservativo a su novio, para luego palmear las nalgas de Otabek, incitándolo por medio del lenguaje corporal a seguir generando más material para su voyerista mente.

Otabek no lo pensó dos veces y Yuuri se colocó nervioso, notando cómo el temblor en sus manos dificultaba ponerse el condón, ¿él podría darle el mismo placer a ese sujeto, ligeramente más bajo pero con un pene que le triplicaba el tamaño? Si incluso él se sentía acomplejado por su tamaño en su zona noble, considerando que tenía experiencia con hombres de mayor longitud.

Sin embargo, cuando Otabek le ayudó a colocárselo bien y se sentó en su regazo, el calor que generaba su interior era tan poderoso que le importó una mierda su inseguridad. Necesitaba sentir más y más ese húmedo roce —gracias al lubricante— hasta caer desfallecido.

Otabek se apoyó en los hombros de Yuuri, quién respondió sujetándolo desde las nalgas. En tanto, Yuri estaba atrás de Otabek, observando como su pareja se follaba a su amigo, observando el hipnótico movimiento de su pene entrar y salir por cada estocada, a la vez que Otabek se movía de adelante hacia atrás, atrapando esa porción de carne cada vez más y más profundo. Los dos patinadores asiáticos comenzaron a gemir por el exquisito roce, estaban cara a cara y les extasiaba sentir cómo el aliento del otro les golpeaba en la cara como lo hacía las nalgas de Otabek en los muslos de Yuuri.

Yuuri comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, extasiado al escuchar los gemidos de Otabek, de aquel hombre de pocas palabras pero muy expresivo en ese momento. Yuuri también gemía, llenado de gozo al kazajo. Yuuri tenía la voz más aguda que él, lo que le generaba espumosas sensaciones en su estómago, tal cual como imaginaba en sus más oscuros y secretos sueños.

Estaban tan cerca que, en pleno acto, comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, mientras Otabek se inclinaba hacia adelante para sentir cómo su propia erección rozaba con la piel del abdomen de Yuuri, el vaivén de sus caderas más el movimiento de alza de Yuuri generaba sutiles pero deliciosos roces en el pene de Otabek cada vez que tocaba la firme piel del vientre del japonés.

En tanto, Yuri estaba fascinado con lo que observaba. Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, ver como esos dos se besaban tan apasionadamente mientras los golpes del acto retumbaban en cada esquina, en conjunto con los gemidos de ambos, a la vez que el hipnótico movimiento seguía su curso sin perder el rumbo, yendo cada vez más y más rápido, hasta el borde de la locura, hasta el borde del máximo placer. Los gemidos de los tres iban en aumento, los tres estaban llegando a su climax, Yuuri apresuró las estocadas, Otabek aprisionaba rítmicamente el pene del chico con sus contracciones y Yuri se tocaba cada vez más y más rápido, absorto en lo que veía.

Hasta que una corriente eléctrica empezó a invadir al más bajo. Otabek sintió como esa corriente eléctrica descendía por su columna vertebral, concentrándose en su zona pélvica. Aprisionó en un beso candente al patinador mientras daba la última contracción, sintiendo cómo el placer lo inundaba de pies a cabeza, sintiendo cómo sus piernas flaqueaban en el intento por mantenerlo sujeto y, por ende, caía encima de Yuuri; en tanto soltaba un profundo y ronco gemido sacado desde lo más interno de sus entrañas, sacando completamente de sus cabales a Yuuri.

Yuuri apretó más y más, sabiendo que estaba en las últimas, sintiendo cómo las olas de placer lo llenaban por completo. El grito de Otabek y su última caricia fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Yuuri hundió su cabeza en el hombro del kazajo mientras formulaba un agudo grito de placer, un grito que reflejaba lo satisfecho que estaba.

Los dos se apoyaron entre ellos, ambos sentados, exhaustos por las olas de placer que los inundaban. A lo lejos, en la nebulosa del placer, escucharon cómo Yuri culminaba su sesión de autoplacer, dejándose caer en la gran cama de la pareja.

Yuri miró el techo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose gloriosamente satisfecho. Sin embargo, Otabek y Yuuri se miraron con gran lujuria, sonriéndose, creando entre ellos un pacto peligroso.

Se dijeron mentalmente, que no sería la última vez que estarían en esa situación. Sabían a la perfección que no era lo correcto, que no debían volver a intentarlo.

No obstante… no había primera sin segunda.


	2. Capítulo 2

Otabek no tenía idea de cómo fue que terminó involucrado en esa situación.

Él había viajado a Rusia a ver a su amigo para pasar la temporada baja una semana, para distraerse un poco de su arduo entrenamiento. Esa noche, Yuri tuvo complicaciones, dejándolo plantado sin darle mayores detalles; por lo que decidió ir a un bar a beber algo.

Tenía que aprovechar de distraerse, era joven después de todo.

Y qué gran distracción encontró.

Había trascurrido dos meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, y aunque el deseo seguía latente, Otabek juró comportarse como el adulto que era, buscando mantenerse dentro de los márgenes morales, aunque por dentro añoraba por volver a tener a Katsuki bajo sus brazos.

Y grande fue la sorpresa cuando, en esa fresca noche de verano, lo encontró en el bar al que pensaba ir.

Fue cosa de abrir la puerta del bar para notar que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de la fuerte música que había en el ambiente, se podía ver a un chico extranjero de cabello azabache, empujando a un sujeto rubio mucho más alto que él. Estaba apoyado en la barra del bar y en un, casi adorable intento de defensa, pero se le notaba que estaba con algo de alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo.

Y aquel sujeto, que había sido empujado con la temblorosa mano, sonreía agraciado.

—No te hagas el difícil.

—Vete —le exigió en un arrastrado inglés, volteándose en dirección a la salida.

Otabek ahí notó que era Yuuri Katsuki, algo mareado y siendo acosado por un ruso desconocido.

—¡Oye! —gritó en ruso, llamando la atención de todo el bar, y en ellos se incluía al patinador y al ruso grandulón.

Otabek percibió cómo Yuuri arrugaba un poco su nariz, con sus lentes al borde de ella, parecía extrañado ante la presencia, cómo si buscara en su disco duro natural la información de quién era ese sujeto, hasta que sus pequeños ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

El kazajo dio grandes zancadas para llegar lo más pronto donde el japonés y tomarlo del brazo, para apartarlo del ruso desconocido.

—Déjalo, ¿entendiste? —espetó de forma amenazante, provocando un resoplido divertido en el desconocido.

—Uhhh, qué miedo, ¿qué harás, enano?

—Ey, no le hables así… —articuló Yuuri en defensa del patinador, buscando salir del resguardo del kazajo, apoyando su mano en el hombro para sentir estabilidad.

Otabek no era de conflictos, prefería ignorar a los idiotas y seguir con sus planes, por lo que rodeó a Yuuri con su brazo y lo dirigió hacia la salida…

Hasta que el desconocido lo obligó a voltearse, mientras chiflaba para incitarlo a pelear.

Lástima que ese ruso no esperó nunca un fuerte y certero puñetazo en la nariz. Y aprovechando la distracción, los patinadores salieron del bar, aunque uno con cierta dificultad.

…

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —le preguntó Otabek cuando llegaron a la seguridad del hotel. Yuuri caminaba por su cuenta, sin mirarlo, parecía que el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido—. ¿Me vas a decir o no?

—Solo me tomé una copa de vodka, ¿ok? —Otabek se sorprendió al oírlo hablar más fluidamente—. El problema es que me la tomé muy rápido.

—Tú no eres de esos que salen a beber solos.

Yuuri arrugó la nariz y en su rostro se reflejó una mueca de desagrado.

—Da igual, ¿vamos a tu cuarto? —El kazajo lo observó confundido, arrugando de forma ligera su entrecejo. Cómo respuesta, Yuuri soltó un leve quejido—. No quiero volver al departamento, no quiero ver al idiota de Yura.

Se habían peleado, por eso Yuri lo dejó plantado y Yuuri estaba en el bar.

El plan de Otabek era dejara al novio de su amigo, aquel que tanto deseaba, durmiendo en la única cama que había, y luego vería donde dormiría.

Al menos, ese era su plan inicial.

Y todo el plan se fue a la mierda cuando se cerraron las puertas del elevador y Yuuri jaló de la chaqueta del kazajo para besarlo con brusquedad. Otabek se sorprendió al ser abordado de esa forma por el chico, trayéndole recuerdos maravillosos de dos meses atrás.

Cómo había extrañado esos suaves y delgados labios, cómo había extrañado morderlos y sentir los suspiros de su dueño tras sus actos, cómo extrañaba sentir el calor del japonés bajo sus gruesas manos, apegándolo a su cuerpo y cómo Yuuri se acoplaba al suyo. Otabek dirigió de inmediato las manos a la cintura de su tentación, de aquel chico que rondaba por sus indecorosos sueños y fantasías, aquel que recordaba en los momentos menos apropiados, cada día con más fuerza, desde la vez que había cruzado la barrera.

Yuuri era más alto por unos centímetros, pero de todas formas colocó posesivamente sus manos en la cintura de él, para luego trepar por sus ropas hasta poder tocar la piel de su espalda baja. Yuuri repasaba tras sus dedos los mechones del chico, desordenando su moderno peinado, cosa que a Otabek estaba lejos de importarle.

Se besaban con furia, con pasión y desenfreno, tanto como aquella vez, como esa única vez. A pesar de que el lado coherente de su cerebro le gritaba fuerte y claro que se detuviera, que no era correcto, que no estaba el permiso de su amigo; su parte instintiva lo incitaba a mandar todo a la mierda.

Y obedeció a este último.

Había añorado tanto eso que se había arrastrado al placer sin remedio, y Yuuri parecía corresponder su urgencia.

_Ding_

Ni siquiera el timbre de que habían llegado al piso detuvo el frenesí de su pasión, salieron del ascensor dándose profundos y demandantes besos. Yuuri había bajado sus manos hacia el pecho del kazajo y daba fuertes caricias por sobre la piel.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó con esa ronca voz que había oído meses atrás.

—Está cerca —respondió jadeante, separándose del chico para poder buscar su habitación.

Apenas entraron, volvieron al remolino de emociones. Volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad, a sentir el calor del otro por medio de esos candentes besos. Sentían ambos que se quedaban sin aire, que todo se volvía cada vez más pasional, más candente, más como el infierno, el maravilloso infierno al que estaban sumergiéndose por la lujuria que recorría sus arterias.

Las prendas molestaban en ese sofocante ambiente, por lo que con gran desesperación, lograron quitarse mutuamente las chaquetas, nunca dejando de saborear los labios del otro, la fruta prohibida. Una vez chaquetas fuera del cuerpo del contrario, comenzaron a tocar la piel por debajo de las playeras, Yuuri lo acercó a su cuerpo y ambos jadearon al sentir que algo despertaba entre sus piernas, siendo rozado por ambos muslos.

Se separaron un momento, para recuperar algo de aire, aunque Otabek prefirió atacar el cuello del otro asiático, quién soltó un suspiro como respuesta. Agraciado por la respuesta, el kazajo fue ascendiendo hasta que llegó al lóbulo de Yuuri.

—Quiero follarte —le susurró Otabek seductoramente, con una profunda voz, la que generó escalofríos en el japonés—, quiero hacerte mío, Yuuri, hacerte gozar más que la última vez.

—Seré tuyo entonces —respondió sin vacilar, descolocando un poco al kazajo—, esta noche seré solo tuyo, papi.

Otabek se detuvo y miró a Yuuri, buscando una confirmación. Jamás, nunca nadie le había dicho así, nunca había jugado al juego de rol del Daddy Kink. Yuuri le miró seductoramente.

—¿O papi no quiere jugar? —preguntó mientras se lamía los labios, como en la rutina de eros.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en el rostro del kazajo. Sí que quería, vaya que sí. Otabek se acercó una vez más al oído del japonés y susurró lenta y seductoramente.

—Claro que sí quiero jugar, bebé —aseguró, para luego lamer el lóbulo del chico y dar un ligero soplido, estremeciendo al japonés—, pero me llamarás “señor Altin”.

—Señor Altin —susurró con una coqueta inocencia, tomando un poco de distancia con el kazajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior—, ¿qué haremos esta noche?

Otabek se acercó lenta y seductoramente, viendo cómo Yuuri le respondía el gesto con ese brillo que vio dos meses atrás, cuando logró conectarse con él. La fiera nipona estaba tomando vuelo y él, con gusto, lo llevaría hacia el mayor de los placeres.

—Hoy, bebé —comenzó a decir mientras recorría el labio del otro con su pulgar derecho—, te voy a follar tan, pero tan duro, que querrás volver por más.

Yuuri le respondió con una mirada coqueta, para luego abrir un poco su boca y, sin dejar de mirar los oscuros ojos del kazajo, abordó el pulgar de él con sus húmedos y calientes labios. Otabek observó casi sin respirar cómo el japonés rodeaba con su blanda lengua cada milímetro de su piel y cómo los músculos de su cara lo chupaban lenta y seductoramente, invitándolo a una propuesta llena de peligro.

Propuesta que aceptaría sin importar las consecuencias.

Yuuri colocó su mano izquierda en la muñeca derecha de su compañero de placer, sin apartar la vista de los ojos contrarios. Otabek soltó un suspiro y se dejó seducir por esa máquina sexual escondida en kilos de ropa, tal cual como su amigo había dicho.

Pensó un momento en Yuri Plisetsky, y una risilla brotó de sus labios, era obvio que el ruso no sabía satisfacer a esta fiera, y Yuuri lo había elegido a él para cumplir con esa parte que Yuri no podía.

Otabek recordó aquel gesto, Yuuri chupaba y lamía su pulgar de la misma forma que, meses atrás, había hecho con su pene. El recuerdo despertó sensaciones en su zona baja, sintiendo cómo se llenaba cada vez más de sangre. Yuuri seguía sin apartar la vista de los oscuros ojos del kazajo, mientras su lengua acariciaba cada recodo de esa piel. Otabek depositó una de sus manos en la cabeza del japonés, acariciando esos sedosos mechones, que escurrían entre sus dedos como un dulce elíxir.

Se estaba dejando engatusar por esos eróticos gestos y él quería tener el control. Apartó su pulgar de esa hambrienta boquita, para luego tomar a Yuuri de las caderas y girarlo hacia la ventana, haciendo que el redondeando trasero del japonés chocara con su pelvis.

Yuuri respondió el gesto con un jadeo y con un movimiento circular, presionando la zona noble de Otabek con sus glúteos. El kazajo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante la osadía del mayor, suspiro coartado por la risilla traviesa de Yuuri.

Fingiendo molestia, Otabek llevó sus manos al cinturón de Yuuri, desabrochándolo con rapidez, y con la misma velocidad despojó de sus ropas al asiático mayor. Yuuri sonrió para sí al ver la urgencia del otro, pero su sonrisa cambió a una mueca de extrañeza cuando Otabek lo empujó para quedar semi arrodillado sobre una silla, exponiendo a diestra y siniestra sus glúteos.

Iba a preguntarle qué planeaba hacer, aunque por una milésima de segundo pensó que lo prepararía ahí mismo.

El primer azote en su nalga le demostró que se había equivocado.

Yuuri soltó un quejido entre sorpresa y dolor por el gesto, giró su cuello para mirar al hombre que estaba detrás, quién sonreía con orgullo.

—Eres un bebé muy atrevido y tengo que castigarte.

Antes de protestar siquiera, Otabek volvió a golpear esa blanca nalga con su mano derecha, apreciando cómo el japonés se retorcía por su acción. Si a Yuuri realmente le dolía, iba a cesar, pero ese quejido sonó más a placer que a desagrado. Por fin cumpliría esa fantasía, esa noche cumpliría todo lo que alguna vez soñó con el asiático.

Yuuri se dejó palmear, pasando de la sorpresa a la excitación, nunca antes le habían hecho eso y, sabiendo que tenía que sentirse humillado por estar sin ropa, con el trasero expuesto y recibiendo constantes palmadas, eso mismo aumentaba su excitación. A él le gustaba el sexo rudo, pero le era difícil conseguirlo; Viktor era del sexo más suave y romántico, Yuri era de ser él el complacido, de él sentir; por lo que Otabek estaba despertando ese lado sumiso y receptivo que tan escondido traía.

—¿Te gusta lo que hago con tu trasero o no? —le preguntó con una voz más ronca, cesando las palmadas para apreciar cómo la nívea piel estaba enrojeciéndose.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri en un jadeo, volteando a mirar al hombre.

Otabek sujetó la cabeza del nipón por sus mechones, obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Sí… ¿qué?

—Sí, señor Altin.

Otabek sonrió satisfecho, palmeando una vez más al chico, quién gimió al acto.

A cada palmada, Yuuri sentía que desfallecía un poco más. Sus piernas temblaban a cada azote, pues cada vez más su piel se sentía más y más sensible.

—Buen chico.

—¿Le gusta mi trasero, señor Altin?

Otabek cesó las palmadas por caricias en la sensible piel, arrancándole suspiros a Yuuri. El kazajo respondió a la pregunta agarrando una porción de la nalga con fuerza, mientras sus labios se acercaron a besar la otra. Yuuri reaccionó soltando un suspiro.

—Me encanta, quiero hacerlo mío y solo mío, ¿tú quieres eso o no?

Yuuri no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido al recordar cómo se sentía ese enorme pene en su interior.

—Sí, señor Altin —respondió, meneando sus caderas, invitándolo a proseguir.

—Dime qué quieres, bebé —le ordenó, retirándole la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus redondeados hombros—.Dime y yo te lo daré —agregó, besando la piel de sus hombros con frenesí, en tanto su lengua ascendía hacia su cuello.

Yuuri espetó un largo y suave gemido a la sensación, sintiendo esos labios en su piel y las manos de Otabek en su abdomen, girando alrededor.

—Quiero —susurró al ver que Otabek se detuvo—, que me toque, señor Altin.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí —susurró, tratando de tomar la mano del hombre y llevarla a su entrepierna. Mas, Otabek se negó.

—¿Qué modales son esos? ¿Quieres que te deje el trasero tan rojo como un tomate? —indicó, agarrando una nalga con fuerza.

—¡Ah! —soltó por el brusco movimiento.

—Dímelo apropiadamente, o te volveré a castigar.

A Yuuri le daba vergüenza verbalizar sus deseos, pues nunca lo había hecho en el acto.

—Tóqueme… —hizo una pausa por la vergüenza—, mi pene, por favor.

Otabek se inclinó a besar los labios del japonés de forma hambrienta y lujuriosa, mientras la mano que sujetaba su nalga se deslizaba hacia el miembro de Yuuri. Un gemido ahogado brotó de sus labios al sentir esa gruesa y caliente mano en su entrepierna, siendo acariciada con ímpetu, y aunque quiso contener sus nacientes gemidos, Otabek sí sabía cómo provocarle placer.

El kazajo rompió el beso, para poder visualizar la forma en que Yuuri reaccionaba a sus caricias, no rompían el contacto visual al estar sujetándole la cabeza, por lo que Otabek se deleitaba apreciando las muecas de placer de aquel “inocente” patinador, sintiendo a su entrepierna reclamar por atención, por follárselo de una maldita vez.

“Qué jodido afortunado era Yuri Plisetsky”.

Viendo que las caricias estaban llevando al éxtasis al joven, Otabek comenzó a disminuir la intensidad, aunque reemplazó las caricias por besos en el cuello y espalda alta. Cuando se detuvo, tenía a Yuuri jadeando bajo suyo, susurrando por más.

Otabek retiró la mano del pene del contrario, para deslizarla por toda la columna vertebral, dejando nuevamente sumiso al japonés bajo sus brazos.

—Espérame aquí —indicó, apartándose del muchacho para ir por el lubricante y los preservativos, que estaba en el bolsillo externo de su maleta.

Otabek aprendió por las malas que siempre, pero siempre, debía viajar con unos cuantos condones y un frasquito de lubricante.

Tomó lo necesario y caminó hacia su acompañante, qué seguía inclinado sobre la silla, con una rodilla arriba de ella y lo miraba con provocación. Otabek primero se colocó el preservativo, mientras Yuuri seguía meneando las caderas para impacientar al muchacho; una vez con el gorrito listo para la fiesta, untó un poco de ese líquido en los dedos, para luego calentarlo antes de penetrar ese maravilloso anillo muscular.

Ahora podían ir a su tiempo, sin que nadie estuviera observándolos. Yuuri suspiró al sentir la invasión, bajando la cabeza, curvando su maravillosa espalda, ocasión que Otabek no desaprovechó para besarla y lamerla. Yuuri reaccionó moviéndose al ritmo del dedo, suspirando y quejándose en cada estocada. Otabek se mordió los labios ante semejante espectáculo.

—Eres un bebé muy pervertido, mira cómo te mueves ante mi toque. —Con la otra mano, golpeó una de las nalgas y Yuuri respondió con un grito. Ante eso, Otabek introdujo un segundo dedo y el japonés se sintió en las nubes—. Mira cómo reaccionas con dos dedos, ya quiero oírte gritar mi nombre cuando te folle, ¿o no?

—Sí, señor Altin.

Otabek se sintió complacido en cómo Yuuri todavía mantenía el rol, hablándole entre jadeos, con la cara completamente enrojecida por el rubor, y brillante por el sudor del esfuerzo y la calentura.

Otabek movió los dedos en distintos ángulos, sujetando la cadera de Yuuri con la otra mano para evitar que se desplomara. Cuando sintió que sus dos dedos se deslizaban con facilidad, ingresó un tercero.

Yuuri respondió arqueando su espalda, apegando su trasero al cuerpo de su amante.

—Otabek, por favor —le escuchó rogar por más, pero por llamarlo así, el kazajo le palmeó la nalga.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Señor Altin —corrigió, manteniendo el tono deseoso—, por favor.

—¿Por favor qué? —replicó sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de Yuuri.

—Por favor, fólleme duro, señor Altin —pidió, mirándolo deseoso, y Otabek apreció cómo el sudor recorría el borde de su rostro.

En ese momento, Otabek mandó a la mierda su autocontrol, extrajo sus dedos, tomó a Yuuri de las caderas y lo empujó contra la pared más cercana, estrellando su espalda contra el muro. El japonés espetó un quejido de dolor por lo brusco de todo, pero aquello no sería nada para cuando Otabek lo alzara con naturalidad y, de un solo movimiento lo sentara sobre su pene.

Yuuri gritó, gritó muy fuerte, soltando un improperio al sentir cómo ese gigantesco pene irrumpía con todo a su paso. Extendió tanto la cabeza que se golpeó con la pared, pero nada se igualaba al ardor que sentía en su trasero.

Otabek tomó las piernas del muchacho y las cruzó tras su espalda, para luego mantenerlo fijo sujetándolo desde las nalgas. Yuuri se ancló al cuerpo de Otabek, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo entero temblaba a la fuerte sensación. El japonés colocó sus brazos en los hombros de su amante para poder sentir algo de dónde agarrarse. A diferencia de la primera vez, Otabek esperó a que Yuuri se acostumbrara. Pudo oír cómo se quejaba en su oído, por lo que se separó un poco de él para poder besarle el rostro. Otra vez estaban esas hermosas lágrimas de dolor y placer en esa bella carita, cómo amaba esas gotitas saladas y esperó ver más mientras el dueño gemía a gritos su nombre.

—Me avisas cuando estés cómodo, Yuuri —indicó con suavidad, dejando un lado el juego de rol que estaban llevando. De los temblorosos labios del japonés brotó un suspiro de alivio y se acomodó en su hombro.

Luego de unos minutos, Yuuri alzó la cabeza, dirigiendo sus labios al oído de su amante.

—Estoy listo, señor Altin.

Otabek no esperó a que Yuuri repitiera esa frase para darle el mejor sexo de su vida.

Comenzó a moverse con gran energía, alzando las caderas del muchacho con sus manos para que luego la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, acompañando sus movimientos con el vaivén de caderas. Yuuri sintió la necesidad de arañar algo, de morder y de gritar, de desfallecer y mover sus caderas al compás, eran demasiadas emociones como respuesta a la intensa intrusión de aquel aparato en esa zona tan estrecha. Yuuri creía que se partiría en dos, se sentía caliente, muy caliente su interior y la molestia que acechaba a su estómago quedaba en segundo plano por la constante estimulación de su próstata. Por la posición, el pene de Otabek llegaba mucho más profundo, pareciéndole irreal lo que estaba sintiendo.

Otabek se sentía en la gloria al escuchar como el japonés gemía directo en su oído, esos sonidos eran música para su cuerpo, alimentando sus más oscuras fantasías. Le hubiese encantado permanecer en esa postura hasta el final, pero sus brazos estaban resistiéndose por el esfuerzo luego de permanecer unos minutos en esa postura.

—Afírmate —le anunció y Yuuri se aferró a su cuello.

Apartó su miembro del interior del mayor y Otabek se dirigió a su cama, para luego dejar caer a Yuuri sobre ella. Ya habían tenido sexo en la posición misionera y de perrito, tenía que probar algo diferente.

Y una fantástica idea vino a su mente.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, abrió sus piernas y giró su tronco hacia el, aún aturdido, japonés.

—Siéntate —ordenó con simpleza.

Yuuri apoyó las manos en la cama para darse impulso, se quitó las últimas prendas que le quedaban y caminó hacia su amante, mordiéndose el labio al ver lo erecto que estaba. Iba a sentarse mirándolo directo a los ojos, pero Otabek negó, confundiéndolo.

—De espalda a mí.

Yuuri lo miró confundido, no obstante le duró poco la extrañeza, su interior pedía recuperar la atención. Se acomodó, siendo guiado por el kazajo, tomando el pene del chico para poder introducírselo mientras apoyaba sus muslos sobre las piernas del hombre. Fue inevitable soltar varios quejidos en tanto bajaba sus nalgas, atrapando el miembro en su interior. Otabek intentó alivianar la molestia dándole cálidos besos en el hombro.

—Señor Altin, su pene es demasiado grande —comentó entre gemidos, mientras movía su caderas a los lados para poder acostumbrarse a la magnitud.

Otabek levantó un poco su cabeza y susurró en su oído;

—Esto es solo para ti, bebé, por ser un buen chico.

Para luego levantar sus caderas y darle una fuerte estocada a Yuuri, generándole un ronco gemido. Yuuri tuvo que apoyar sus manos en los muslos del kazajo para estabilizarse, en tanto Otabek lo tomaba de la cintura para ayudarle.

Esta vez fue un poco más lento, ya no fue ese sexo salvaje con el que habían empezado. Otabek se tomó el tiempo de degustar el exquisito roce que Yuuri le otorgaba, manteniendo los besos en la zona del cuello —procurando no emocionarse para no dejar marcas—, mientras el japonés gemía al sentirse llenado y suspiraba al ascender.

Era una posición difícil, exigía tanta resistencia física como la anterior, por lo que esta vez ambos se tomaron el tiempo de disfrutarla hasta que fue insostenible.

—Señor Altin, no puedo —susurró al sentirse fatigado.

Aun querían más, pero las piernas y los brazos ya no daban más, por lo que Otabek alzó a Yuuri y lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama. Ambos jadeaban por el cansancio, mas, permanecía el brillo lujurioso en sus miradas, aun no llegaban al orgasmo, pero estaban cada vez más cerca.

Otabek se colocó de pie a la cama, al igual que hace dos meses atrás, y acercó las piernas de Yuuri hacia su miembro. El japonés respondió abriéndose lo más posible y anclando sus piernas en la cintura del otro, tomando al kazajo por los hombros para besarlo mientras Otabek volvía a penetrarlo.

Lo que más le gustaba a Otabek de Yuuri, era que el japonés no se quedaba esperando a que hicieran todo por él. Cualquiera que fuera la posición, Yuuri participaba. Ahora, él seguía moviendo sus caderas al compás de Otabek, besándolo con la misma fiereza a la vez que rasguñaba sus hombros y espalda alta, e inclusive llegó a jalarle el cabello. Otabek estaba extasiado con aquella bestia sexual y, definitivamente, no quería que esa fuera su última vez juntos.

En la habitación se podía oír una mescolanza de roncos gemidos y gritos ahogados en candentes besos, respiraciones agitadas cuando los besos se rompían, el constante golpeteo de los testículos de Otabek en esas bellas nalgas y el rechinar de las patas de la cama. Ambos podían ver cómo el otro iba en un camino de ida hacia el orgasmo, Otabek ladeando la cabeza y soltando roncos gemidos, Yuuri extendiendo la cabeza y exclamando gritos algo agudos, sin dejar de arañar la espalda del muchacho. El kazajo debía admitir que le encantaba la sensación de las uñas de Yuuri rasguñándolo, en vez de doler, potenciaban el placer que sentía, el ver cómo el japonés no podía controlarse lo obnubilaba de placer.

De pronto, Yuuri empezó a balbucear en japonés, mirando el techo completamente perdido. Otabek inclinó su tronco hacia adelante, apoyó su codo derecho en la cama y con el otro brazo, sujetó la mandíbula del muchacho por la parte inferior.

—Dime qué balbuceas.

—Se siente bien—susurró en inglés, sin dejar de recibir estocadas—, muy bien.

Otabek sonrió orgulloso de sus dotes.

—¿Quieres más rápido? —preguntó con orgullo y Yuuri asintió apenas.

Ambos sabían que no durarían mucho más, por lo que Otabek se incorporó y comenzó a penetrar más y más fuerte al chico, hasta arrancarle el último de los alientos, hasta quedar desfallecido, hasta que se acabaran todas las fuerzas, hasta consumirse en ese infierno, hasta que a Yuuri le quedara una marca tan profunda en el interior que nadie jamás pudiera borrar. Otabek quería que su cuerpo recordara la maravillosa experiencia de cumplir sus fantasías y, especialmente, que Yuuri jamás olvidara esa noche.

—Gime mi nombre —le exigió, golpeando en distintos ángulos.

El kazajo pudo sentir cómo las manos de Yuuri se tornaban cada vez más temblorosas, al igual como se encontraba el resto de su cuerpo, como sus piernas, como sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

—Otabek, Otabek… —jadeó sin cesar, dejando que un hilo de saliva deslizara por su comisura.

El patinador de menor edad, bajó la cabeza, enfocado en escuchar los gemidos del japonés, los que se hacían más y más desesperados a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo. Otabek tomó el pene de su amante y comenzó a estimularlo.

—Yuuri —gimió su nombre al ver cómo arqueaba su espalda y alzaba la pelvis, permitiéndole penetrar más profundo.

—V-voy a… v-voy a… —murmuraba Yuuri a duras penas, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sexo que estaba experimentando.

Otabek tomó con más fuerza las caderas del chico, dejándole incluso marcas, y empujó mucho más fuerte. Y, con ese golpeteo final, Yuuri perdió el control. Un potente gemido escapó desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas mientras el orgasmo inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo, llevándolo a un temblor generalizado producto del intenso calor que recorrió desde la cabeza a sus pies, concentrándose en su entrepierna, liberándose todo ese placer en el líquido blanquecino que ensució el firme abdomen de Otabek.

El kazajo tuvo que morderse los labios para controlar las ganas de morder al japonés, ver cómo llegaba al orgasmo, rodando los ojos hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello a diestra y siniestra, mientras gritaba su nombre y su interior se contraía rápidamente, dándole exquisitas caricias a su miembro. Era tanto el placer que le entregó la vista y las sensaciones, que golpeó más y más fuerte, una y otra vez, sacando su parte más animal, sintiendo cómo el interior de Yuuri seguía dándole esas maravillosas lamidas post-orgasmo, que tuvo que culminar sobre él, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Se dejó envolver en ese cálido deseo que llevaba abordándolo desde que comenzó con esa propuesta, llegando a su punto final cuando gimió el nombre del japonés mientras su esencia se desparramaba dentro del condón. Otabek apoyó sus manos en la cama, quedando arriba de Yuuri y muy cercano a su rostro. Podía ver cómo esa bella fruta prohibida estaba hecho un maravilloso desastre post-coital, y Otabek creyó que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como el japonés. El cabello de Yuuri estaba completamente desordenado, pegado a la frente por el sudor, con la boca abierta tratando de captar algo de aire, los labios algo hinchados y del color del pecado que acababan de cometer, aunque esos ojos demostraban que aquello era algo que no le importaba. Esos ojos reflejaban lo complacido que se encontraba, lo satisfecho y lo feliz que Otabek lo había hecho.

Yuuri pensó que Otabek follaba maravilloso. Otabek pensó que Yuuri era, lejos, el mejor compañero sexual que podría haber.

El japonés observó, a través de sus párpados a medio cerrar, la expresión extasiada de su amante. Otabek esbozaba una sonrisa, aun teniendo los labios separados para poder respirar por la boca, sus ojos también tenían el brillo de la lujuria y el cabello ya no estaba hacia atrás, sino todo pegado hacia adelante. Yuuri encontró que el chico se veía igual de hermoso aun con la capa de sudor recorriendo la piel, haciéndola ver perleada bajo la luz de la habitación.

Se quedaron mirando unos largos segundos, sonriendo y analizándose, sin ningún atisbo de culpa. Otabek descendió un poco hacia el rostro de Yuuri, quién captó el mensaje y estiró un poco su cuello para poder tomarse con los calientes, húmedos y desgastados labios del patinador.

Por comodidad, Otabek rodó hacia la derecha, atrayendo a Yuuri hacia sí. Ambos suspiraron al sentir la caliente piel del otro, sin dejar de besarse. No se sentían capaces de otra ronda, pero la pasión permanecía en el aire, por lo que siguieron en su misión de besarse y acariciarse.

—No te vayas —pidió Otabek, en medio del beso.

No lo pensó, llegó y lo dijo, por lo que cuando se escuchó se sintió profundamente avergonzado, temiendo que sonara como una súplica.

Yuuri cortó el beso y lo observó confundido por apenas un par de segundos, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del kazajo.

—No quiero ir al departamento, va a estar ese imbécil.

No sabía qué había pasado entre su amigo y él, y aunque no era de su incumbencia, quiso preguntar al pensar que ese encuentro fue posible gracias a la frustración de Yuuri.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Da igual.

Hubo una pausa incómoda entre ellos, Yuuri notó que no tenía que estar en ese plan acaramelado con el amigo de su novio, y Otabek sabía que esa actitud era extraña. Yuuri volvió a colocar su rostro frente a Otabek y lo miró serio.

—Yura no tiene que enterarse.

—No le diré nada —afirmó, claramente no compartiría ese precioso secreto con él.

—Esto no debe repetirse —volvió a decir, y Otabek asintió.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de ti —aclaró el kazajo, pues solo sentía un enorme deseo por el chico—, pero si no quieres ir a tu casa, no tengo problema con que te quedes.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa sincera, volviendo a besarse lenta y apasionadamente.

 

Y a pesar de que ellos dijeron que no debían volver a verse, que ese desliz no volvería a ocurrir,... los recuerdos, el anhelo de lo prohibido y el gran placer experimentado los arrastró al torbellino de placer, haciéndolos volver a caer una y otra vez más.

¿Hasta cuándo seguirían? Quién sabe, tenían mucho que perder, era una situación llena de peligro y estaban jugando con fuego, pero no podían parar. Ambos eran unos primitivos sedientos de placer, atados por un lazo de fuego de irracional atracción que les quemaba por dentro…

No obstante, todas las verdades son liberadas en algún momento, no hay forma de que un secreto pueda ser oculto por tanto tiempo… y fue en el peor de los escenarios, donde terminaron quemándose con el fuego de su pecado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma.  
> Originalmente era un two-shot pero no descarto seguir subiendo nuevos capítulos de esta historia corta, mi beta me dio muy buenas ideas para desarrollar.  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo y ojalá quieran seguir leyendo cómo estos dos caen en la tentación una y otra vez.


End file.
